Regular Show (Pilot)
: For a newer, updated version of the pilot called "First Day", click here. Regular Show, otherwise known as the Pilot '''or '''First Day, is the pilot episode for Regular Show that aired on Cartoonstitute ( a scrapped-planned animated showcase on Cartoon Network). Plot In the beginning, Mordecai grabs a milk carton from the refrigerator while Rigby yanks a cereal box from the kitchen cabinet. Shortly after, they start to get settled in (and after the Regular Show title screen appears), Mordecai and Rigby see only one clean spoon left for eating cereal, so they decide to play "punchies" for it. Mordecai wins, due to Rigby's lack of apparent muscle. Mordecai talks about how their new job is awesome and that they get a room to themselves. Rigby disagrees, disliking the emptiness of it. Rigby then pours cereal in his mouth, and Mordecai pours milk in Rigby's mouth, full of cereal. Mordecai said that once the room gets acquainted, it will look more furnished. They notice Benson and Pops carrying a tattered brown chair through the door. Mordecai and Rigby were amazed by it, and since their room is empty and dull, they think that obtaining the chair will spruce up their bedroom. The duo rush out the front door to ask Pops what he intends to do with the chair. Pops and Benson explain to Mordecai and Rigby that they will throw out the chair because it isn't as comfortable as it looks. Mordecai sits in it to test its comfort, but agrees with Pops that it is 'the most uncomfortable chair I've ever sat on'. Rigby tries, also agreeing with the latter's statement. Still wanting the furniture, they need to figure out who claims the piece. Mordecai suggested to play "punchies", but end up playing Rock Paper Scissors. Pops asks Benson to watch Mordecai and Rigby play rock-paper-scissors. Benson suggests that Rock Paper Scissors is an 'evil game'. After tying a few ten times, people crowd over to see them finish the game and see who wins. Mordecai stops in frustration, and asks Rigby why they even want it. They tie the game 100 times in a row, and by doing so they summon a monster that tries to swallow the chair. Rigby blames Mordecai for summoning the monster, much to the dismay of Mordecai. Shortly afterwards, Rigby tries to save the chair. Similarly, Mordecai tries to save Rigby by grabbing onto his ankles. Pops frantically makes an emergency call to Benson and Skips and asks them for their help. Benson and Skips arrive as Pops, Mordecai and Rigby are being dragged towards the monster while holding onto each other's ankles. Mordecai tells Rigby that he is going to throw rock. Rigby first didn't believe him, but Mordecai and Benson said that he's not lying and agree that they should get it over with in order to save their lives. After they break the tie, Benson yells at the both of them to clean up the mess they created or they will be fired. The duo then play rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets to drive the golf cart which was tipped over during the rescue. Characters *Mordecai *Rigby *Benson *Pops *Skips Minor Characters *Muscle Man (cameo) *Hi Five Ghost (cameo) *Black Hole Monster (antagonist) Gallery ﻿ Milk.png Cereal.png Regshowpilot screenshot1.png Pilotpops.png Rochambeau Monster.jpg Rochambeau Monster 2.jpg Amazed.png HA.png Hah.png Punch.png What.png BOOM.png HOLD ON.png OMG.png YEAH!.png Rpsmor.jpeg Pops.jpg Storyboard Here's a video showing just a part from the original storyboard of this pilot. It ends when Rigby says: "I love that chair". es:Un Show Más (Piloto)